Beacons Newest Idiot (Discontinued)
by scarstoryintheday
Summary: Taking place in an alternate season 11 of RVB where the Reds and Blues went back to Blood Gulch. And just before Volume 3 of RWBY. Caboose has somehow found himself in the world of Remnant. It's both scary and exciting to him. By the way this is my first story. Please leave your thoughts. Discontinued because not going where I wanted it to.
1. Arrival

Tucker groaned. ''This isn't Fucking fair!''

Going through some of his old things, Tucker was able to find a certain stealth game with a main character named Snake. There was only one problem, he doesn't understand the meaning of the word ''stealth''.

''You have to use the box to hide yourself.'' Church reminded Him.

Tucker was becoming upset. ''I can't use the Box. We need to find the wet one, so I can blend in with the rain.''

Sarge said. ''Nonsense. You should rush in head on, and crush the enemy.''

Grif laughed. ''They have machine guns. It might be a little difficult to kill them all with a tranquilizer gun. Though it could be interesting to watch.''

Simmons pointed out. ''Once you beat the Russian woman you get an actual pistol. I can try to guide you there? I am the only one who has watched actual gameplay after all. ''

Tucker shouted. ''I don't need any of your Fucking help!''

Caboose took a sip of his Orange juice. ''Why not just try talking with them?''

Donut sighed. ''Because Caboose, they're the bad guys. Even if we tried, it wouldn't work. But 100 points for such a good idea.''

Washington asked. ''Have any of you guys even played Metal Gear before?''

All the men, with the exception of Caboose nodded no.

''Which one, Caboose?'' Church asked him.

Caboose finished his orange juice. ''It was the one where you go sky diving. And at the end of the game you kill the nice lady.''

Washington reminded. ''That's Snake Eater. Surprised you've played one of these before. Also you weren't skydiving. You were Halo jumping.'' Caboose just smiled.

Five more minutes into the game, and Tucker is detected by the enemy.

''Run!'' Church, and Donut warned him.

Sarge scoffed. ''Are you two crazy. Stay and fight Tucker. At least have the courage to go down fighting like a man.''

But it was to late. Tucker's health was fully deteriorated, and the Voice of Otacon was shouting for Snake to answer.

Tucker threw his controller against the wall. ''Fuck! That is by far the worst video game I have ever played, in my entire life.''

Washington patted him on the back. ''We can't all be good at stealth Tucker.''

Tucker's response was simply giving Wash the Finger.

Grif asked. ''What now?''

Luckily for him, Caboose had an answer.

''We could go look at that cave I found.''

The others sighed. ''Not this again Caboose.'' Church groaned. ''You need to stop going spelunking. One day you're going to end up face to face with a giant bear. Then we're going to have to mail your pieces to your Mom and Dad.''

Simmons suggested. ''Game of Thrones?''

Everyone shouted. ''Winter is Coming!'' The warning from the Starks.

Besides Tucker who said. ''A Lannister always pays his debts.'' Which earned him a good amount of booing.

''Oh come on guys.'' Tucker said. ''You can't sit there and tell me Jaime is not more Badass than Jon?''

''You should leave Caboose.'' Washington suggested. ''You don't like all the blood, and other things that happen.''

''Awwwwww.'' Caboose said, sightly upset.

Donut cheered him up. ''You can have cookies later.'' After the word Cookies left Donut's mouth, it was as if Caboose up and vanished.

**Outside of Red Base.**

Lopez was continuing his work on one of his many machines. It was his favorite thing to pass the time. He preferred to be alone while he built. Little did he know Caboose was right behind him.

''Hi, Lopez!'' Caboose shouted, causing Lopez to jump.

''Mierda. No me sigas así sigilosamente!'' (Fuck. Don't sneak up on me like that!''

Though he was wearing a helmet Caboose smiled. ''What are you doing? Making another one of your machines?''

Lopez sighed. ''Debería molestar en explicártelo? (Should I even bother explaining it to you?) Incluso si pudiera hablar en inglés, aún estarías confundido.'' (Even if I could talk in English you wouldn't understand.)

''OK.'' Caboose simply responded, which caused another sigh from Lopez.

''Want to come see the cave I found? It's really cool.'' Caboose asked, wanting to spend time with someone.

''No.'' Lopez responded.

''Please?''

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pretty please?''

Lopez let out a final sigh.

''OK.'' He said, wanting Caboose to shut up forever.

''Yes. Follow me.'' Caboose took Lopez's hand and began to guide him.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a dark cave.

''Esto es solo una cueva.'' (This is just a cave.) Lopez said, annoyed he'd just wasted valuable time.

''It's not just a cave.'' Caboose said, pulling out a cookie. ''There's also that cool wall behind you.''

The comment forced Lopez to turn around. And of course, there was a wall. Though Lopez knew it didn't belong it that cave of all places.

''Qué demonios es esto.'' (What the Hell is this?) Lopez asked, a little more confused than usual.

''Oh, Lopez it's really cool. It's Blue and I'm Blue. I's a wall, there are walls in my base and your base. And if you listen closely you can here people.''

Only the last reason for the walls ''Coolness'' interested Lopez.

He put his head up against the mysterious wall. And of course he could hear voices. Dozens of them.

''¿El infierno?'' (The Hell?) Lopez said hearing the slightly demonic voices.

''They like to talk to me a lot. I think they could be good friends of ours.''

Lopez sighed. ''¿Por qué es que el idiota del equipo siempre encuentra las cosas más interesantes?'' (Why is it that the idiot of the team always find the most interesting things?)

Caboose smiled. ''I'm going to assume that was a complement of my intelligence. Thank You Lopez.''

Lopez touched the wall and began to examine it. He couldn't decipher exactly what the voices were saying, but somehow He knew it wasn't friendly.

Lopez turned to Caboose. ''Quédate aquí, ¿quieres? Iré por los otros. Por el amor de Dios, no toques nada.'' (Stay here will you? I'll go get the others. For the love of God, don't touch anything.)

Caboose nodded, though he didn't understand a word of what Lopez had just said. As Lopez left the cave Caboose waved to him goodbye.

Suddenly the voices in the wall were getting much louder. It was setting off Caboose's curious meter. (Which let's be honest, is never a good thing to raise.)

Caboose placed his hand upon the wall. ''What is it? I can't understand you. Try getting to a higher area. That always works with Tucker's phone.''

And then, out of nowhere, the wall began to form cracks. The forming slightly startled Caboose. Who jumped back in response.

''Don't worry wall. I have glue and tape back at my Base. I will fix you, I promise.'' Caboose ran for the caves exit. But he was stopped, or more accurately grabbed.

He was then forcefully pulled back against his will. Caboose began scream. ''Ahhh, Lopez! The wall is being mean.''

But Lopez and the others were nowhere in sight. Finally Caboose lost his grip of the cave floor and was pulled back. Not just into the wall. But somewhere beyond the explanation of the word ''different''.

**Beacon. **

''I wouldn't say it's that weird.'' Yang defended herself.

''It's beyond that!'' Ruby said annoyed.

''How so? I don't suppose you have any ''evidence'' to back up that claim of weirdness?''

''It's not just me who thinks that way.'' Ruby said. ''Ask Weiss and Blake. I know well for a fact that they'll back me up.''

Those two people just happened to be around the corner.

Ruby greeted them. ''Ah, and here they are. Shall we ask them?''

Yang nodded to her sister.

''I have a feeling I know what this is going to be about.'' Blake said with a sigh.

Weiss agreed. ''Unfortunately, I do as well.''

Ruby started. ''Okay. So you guys also...agree...that.''

Weiss was annoyed. ''What's the holdup?''

Ruby pointed towards the sky.

Blake asked. ''What the Heck is that?''

Yang answered. ''I don't know. But whatever it is, it's heading towards Emerald Forest. Let's go check it out.''

The other girls nodded.

**And there we go, first chapter done. If it doesn't seem that fantastic, this is my first story. Please leave your thoughts, ideas, and suggestions.**


	2. Beacon of Hope

(Thanks for all the positive feedback. This second chapter I made sure to put a lot more effort into. Have any suggestions or ideas? Feel free to leave your thoughts down below. Or if you have any questions.)

**Emerald Forest.**

''It should've landed somewhere over here, come on follow me.'' Weiss told the other members of RWBY.

''What do you think it was?'' Blake asked.

''Someone probably just sent a pod into the forest by accident.'' Yang guessed.

''Oh come on!'' Ruby began. ''That's the best theory you can come up with? What if it's a spaceship from a different planet?''

Weiss sighed. ''You've said a lot of stupid things before. But that definitely takes the cake.''

Ruby thought. 'Mmmm, cake.'

''Guys look over there. Smoke.'' Yang spotted.

''Thing must've had one Heck of a fall.'' Blake guessed.

After taking a few more turns and running past a few more trees the team arrives at the crash site.

They observe the crater carefully. There lies Caboose, smoke emitting from him.

''Is that a person?'' Yang asked.

''Maybe it's some type of, Armour.'' Blake guessed.

''Nothing I've ever seen before.'' Weiss commented. ''From the looks of it, it's in pretty bad condition.

The team turned around and huddled. Ruby spoke up. ''We should go talk to Ozpin.'' She declared.

''And tell him what?'' Weiss started. ''That we found this mysterious-''

''HELLO!'' Caboose shouted, had finally waken up.

The Girls jumped back from the surprise welcoming, as well as drawing their weapons.

The four just stared at the Blue Armored man for awhile. He wasn't an immediate threat. But they still stayed on alert mode.

Finally Yang broke the silence. ''Who are you, and what's your business this close to Beacon?'' She asked Caboose.

Caboose scratched his head. (You know, despite the fact that he's wearing a helmet. Oh and by the way Caboose is wearing the same helmet from Reconstruction. Don't know why I added that.)

''My name is Caboose. I came from up there.'' Caboose pointed to the sky. ''What's a Beacon?''

The members of Team RWBY all exchanged confused looks.

Weiss answered. ''You know, the Academy?''

''What's an Academy?'' Caboose questioned, confusing the girls even more.

Yang answered. ''You know, like a school?''

Caboose put his hands on his helmet and gasped. ''OH MY GOD! It's a school day and I forgot my backpack!''

Ruby let out a small and short laugh.

Weiss said to the others. ''I think he hit his head when he crashed.

Caboose responded to the comment. ''Oh don't worry, I always land on my head. It's the most use to taking the fall.''

''Yeah I can see that.''

A few more minutes of silence fell beyond the five until it was broken by Blake. ''So uh, what now?''

Yang answered. ''We should take him to see Ozpin.'' Yang turned to Caboose. ''Caboose is it? I'm going to need you to follow us.''

Caboose said. ''But I have to get back to my friends. They all really care about me. Especially Church. He's only tried to kill me three times this month.''

Blake said. ''You must have some great friends.''

**Blood Gulch. Blue Base.**

''Fuck him up Jon! Fuck him up!'' Grif shouted to his favorite character.

Donut said. ''Grif you don't need to be so overly aggressive. Besides, we already know that Jon's gonna win.''

Sarge added. ''Shut up you two. Not only is he fighting Wildlings. But he's also fighting cannibals.''

Church backed up Donut. ''Donut's right. Out of everyone in this show, Jon has survived the worst of it.''

''Wrong.'' Tucker declared. ''Jon Snow didn't have to deal with Khal Drogo.''

Washington smirked. ''I wish Caboose was here. Maybe we should've let him watch it with us?''

Church added. ''I'm sure he's fine. Knowing Caboose he's playing with rocks and talking with imaginary people.''

**Emerald Forest. **

''I don't think there is a way you can get back to your friends.'' Yang said to Caboose. ''Not unless you have a jet-pack?''

Caboose looked to the floor, sad. ''Sadness, sad, depression.'' He repeated.

Weiss said to the others. ''Seriously what the Heck is wrong with this guy?''

Ruby defended the young man. ''Everyone expresses their sadness in different ways. We need to get him to Ozpin.''

Ruby wen't to Caboose's side. ''If you come with us we might be able to get you back to your friends and wherever you're from.''

Caboose looked at the friendly girl. He smiled at her. (Dude, she can't see you smile, you're wearing a helmet.)

He surprised Ruby by giving her a strong hug. ''Thank you! I can already tell we're all going to be such good friends.''

Ruby just smiled through the awkwardness.

Yang interrupted. ''Okay, that's enough of the hugging. Now, come with us. We'll take you to Beacon Academy. Oh, and uh try to keep a low profile.''

Caboose said. ''Oh don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, its staying on good behavior. Or was it bad behavior?''

Weiss sighed, once again. ''I can already tell that this is not going to end well.''

Blake told Weiss. ''Lighten up will you?''

Weiss countered. ''Funny hearing that from you.'' Which just caused Blake to frown.

**Beacon Academy.**

''WOW!'' Caboose shouted, after seeing the beauty of the Academy. ''This place is so cool. It's even shinier than that super secret base we rescued Church from.''

Yang hushed him. ''Please keep your voice down. I don't want to draw any attention to us until we get to Ozpin.''

Caboose apologized. ''Oh right I'm sorry. OH MY GOD, that girl has bunny ears!'' (You know who he's talking about.)

Weiss slapped Caboose on his helmet. ''Would you shut up you idiot? We tell you to be quiet for two seconds, but you can't even manage that.''

Caboose sniffled, trying to hold back tears. ''You hit me. That was very mean.''

Ruby comforted him again. ''Sorry sometimes she can be a little rude like that. Come on, let's go see Ozpin and we'll get all this sorted out.''

''OK.'' Caboose said.

**With Ozpin. **

''Caboose?'' Ozpin said, confused at the name. ''Can't say I've heard that name before. Though definitely not the weirdest I've heard.''

Ozpin turned to team RWBY. ''So, you say he just fell out of the sky?''

Yang answered. ''That's right Sir. We were arguing about something then caught our attention. We looked over to see him falling straight towards Emerald Forest.''

Ozpin questioned Caboose. ''How exactly did you survive that fall, Caboose?''

Caboose answered. ''I landed on my head.''

''Your, Head?'' Ozpin asked, confused at Caboose's answer.

''Yeah. My head is used to taking all the really bad stuff.''

''Clearly.'' Ozpin responded, then turned his attention towards Team RWBY.

''What exactly did you bring him to me for?''

Weiss answered. ''We were hoping you could get rid of him for us.''

Yang changed the answer to. ''We were hoping that you could help him get back to his friends?''

Ozpin took a second to gather his thoughts. ''From what you've all told me, I don't think there is a way we can get Caboose back home.''

Ozpin turned to Caboose. ''I'm sorry to say it young man. But I doubt you'll ever see your friends again.''

Caboose gasped. ''But...but...I need to. My friends get worried when I stay out after dark.''

Ozpin sighed. ''I'm sorry. But there is truly nothing I can do to help you.''

Caboose was slowly breaking down to tears.

Ozpin placed his hand on his shoulder. ''If you'll come back and see me later, I believe we can sort out more of this business.''

Yang helped Caboose up and led him out the door. Blake and Weiss followed. Leaving Ruby with Ozpin.

''Ozpin please. There has to be something you can do for him?''

''Ruby, he comes from a completely different planet. Maybe even a different galaxy. What would you have me do for him?''

Ruby smiled. ''Let him attend Beacon Academy. It's the least we can do for the poor guy.''

Ozpin was not aboard with that answer. ''I am not aboard with that answer.'' (See, told you so. Is my narrating becoming repetitive. Sorry, you'll have to suffer.)

''Oh come on. From what I've seen he's a really good soul. Smart? Not the word I would use to describe him. But I know he has potential. Please, please let him?''

For the last time of the day, Ozpin sighed. ''Very well, I will allow it.''

''YES.'' Cheered Ruby.

''But, I'm placing him under your care.''

'Dammit.' Ruby thought.'

(Hey I finished chapter 2. If it feels like I made this fast, it's because I have a lot of free-time on my hands. I'm sad to say it's due to lack of friends. I appreciate all of the positive feedback. Please leave m any questions you have. Or leave your thoughts on the story so far. Got an idea, I'd love to hear it)


	3. School sucks

CliffySilver66. I don't know quite know if I'm going to do any relationships. As for Caboose's mood, I plan on having him sad at first, but slowly comes to accept the place. I like the idea of Freckles, since it would be the first time they would be meeting.

Crescentation. In later chapter I definitely plan on having more RvB characters. Not the full cast, but maybe two or three. Thanks for asking.

As for the rest of you, thank you all so much for all of the love you've given me. Hopefully this next chapter will be better than the first two.

Beacon Dorm Hall.

''Here we are.'' Ruby said happily to Caboose. ''Ozpin says you'll be staying in this room from now on. Hope you like it.''

Caboose opened the room door, and began to examine the room. ''This room is pretty cool. Though it would be way cooler if it was Blue. Just like me!''

Ruby asked. ''Are you really Blue?''

''Only when I wear my suit. And sense I forgot how to take it off, I'm always Blue!''

''Uh huh.'' Ruby said, not knowing what else to say. ''Anything else?''

Caboose thought for a moment. ''Do you have any cookies? I would like them to be chocolate chip.''

''Sorry, I don't really have full access to those. For now you should get used to your room. Seeing as you're going to be here for awhile.''

''But it's not even close to nap-time. That's the one thing I was told to remember by my Mom. I made sure to forget anything else.''

'That explains a lot.' Ruby thought, but refrained from saying aloud.

''Guess wherever you're from has a different schedule. Trust me, I know the feeling of having to change it. Totally sucks. Though I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to it.''

Caboose agreed in the form of a nod. ''Well goodnight then.'' Caboose said. Ruby left the room, leaving Caboose alone.

'I wonder what my friends are doing right now?' Caboose thought to himself. 'Tucker is probably being stupid.'

Caboose laid himself down on his bed, trying his best to fall asleep.

Blood Gulch.

''What do you mean he's missing!'' Church shouted at Washington.

''All I said was that I checked his room and he wasn't there. I searched the entirety of both bases for him, he wasn't there. I checked the surrounding areas. Couldn't find him there either.''

Church cursed to himself. ''Shit, shit!''

Grif questioned. ''What's the big deal man? It's not like he's dead or anything.''

Church shot back. ''Do you honestly believe that he could survive on his own out there. He needs people to survive, friends. We have to find him.''

Sarge stepped up. ''I never liked you Blues. In fact I'm always thinking of new and creative ways to kill you in your sleep.''

Tucker noted. ''Sleep with one eye open from now on, got it.''

Sarge continued. ''But I do have a soft spot for the little guy. You have any idea as to where he could be?''

Church thought back to the events of last night. ''We were all playing Metal Gear, when Tucker lost horribly.''

Tucker retaliated. ''Fuck you! The game was lagging.''

''Yeah, sure it was.'' Grif mocked him.

Church continued. ''After that we put on Game of Thrones and Caboose left because he doesn't like all of the violence. And that's about it.''

Washington said. ''Wait. Before he left he asked us if we wanted to come check out the caves with him. Maybe He's still in there?''

Sarge cocked his Shotgun. ''Let's not waste anytime. Come on let's go find the kid.''

The Next day at Beacon.

''Wake up.'' Weiss ordered a sleeping Caboose. ''Come on, you've gotta get up.''

Caboose rolled over in bed. ''Noooooo. Whyyyyyy? I'm very tired.''

Weiss sighed. ''You don't exactly have a choice. You have a few classes to attend. But if it was up to me, I'd tell you to stay asleep forever.'' (Damn, to dark?)

''I'm just going to block that mean comment out for now.'' Caboose said, slowly getting out of his bed.

''Come on we have to get to Studies Class!'' Weiss shouted as an order again.

The other three members of team RWBY then entered the room.

Yang spoke up. ''Come on guys we can't be late again! Caboose please get out of bed?''

Caboose complied.

Ruby thanked him. ''Good, now come on let's get to class.''

Caboose gasped. ''But I still don't have my backpack! Everyone knows you can't go to class without a backpack. Bad things happen if you do. Last time I forgot one, it was so scary.''

Blake calmed him. ''Relax, just take notes you'll be fine. Oh, and try to keep a low profile still. As in try not to raise your hand if you're asked a question.''

Ruby supported Blake's idea. ''Yeah you're still pretty new to this place. You should just try to stay as quiet as possible.''

''But why? People always really like me.'' Caboose told them.

Weiss answered. ''Just don't. Like seriously, please don't.''

Studies Class.

Caboose took a good look around the classroom. He'd never seen one like it before. He was used to classrooms with Colors, letters, and numbers on the wall. This one looked much more ''smarter.''

But what Caboose took a long look at most of all, was the students. He had never seen such colorful people before. (That's not racist, is it?)

He recognized the girl with the bunny ears that he saw when he first arrived at the Academy.

The whole setting was new to him. But it was even more scary to him.

He felt eyes staring at him. 'Why are they looking at me?' He thought. Caboose didn't return the looks.

Caboose didn't pay mind to the lecture that the Professor was presenting to the other students. (Not like he would understand any of it anyway. Am I right or am I right lads?)

In order to distract himself from the class, Caboose began to fidget with his pencil, throwing it up and down and twirling it around in his hand.

But throwing it a little too high, it landed on the ground. Caboose quickly stood up to retrieve it.

''You!'' The Professor shouted. ''What do you think you're doing?''

Caboose quickly sat himself back down. ''Oh sorry sir, um Professor. I, uh, I dropped my pencil. Sorry.''

''If you're so keen on interrupting my class. Perhaps you'd like to give us the answer? That is, if you were paying attention?''

Caboose stuttered. ''Oh, um, I, um, I, ummmmmmm, I. Well you see, it's a big answer, and I don't want to take up the whole class period.''

The Professor frowned and slammed his fist on the wall. ''If you're not even going to pay attention, then at least be silent.''

That comment got a few laughs thrown at Caboose.

So far he wasn't liking his new home. He hoped that Ozpin would find him a way back to his real home soon.

Dining Hall.

After barely surviving his other classes, Caboose was thankful to reach lunch time. He hadn't actually eaten anything since he had arrived at Remnant.

Seeing as they were the only for people he knew. Caboose sat with team RWBY.

''Hello guys.'' Caboose greeted them.

The four examined the young mans plate. Weiss commented. ''You only got cookies. Why did you do that?''

Caboose responded with a question. ''Why didn't you do that? Cookies are the greatest. They are great things to trade information for.''

''Information?'' Questioned Yang.

''Yeah, I was kinda battling these Red guys. And when my friend Donut came to my base, they wanted him back. I told them they had to give me cookies.''

Ruby was intrigued. ''You battled people. Was it like a war?''

''No. In the end we all became best friends. Who only sometimes shoot at each other. I miss them. Especially Church.''

Ruby comforted him. ''Hey don't you worry. Ozpin is the smartest person we know. I'm positive he'll find you a way back home.''

''Yeah. He did seem like a-'' Caboose was cut off by someone bumping into him.

Caboose turned around to see the girl with the Bunny ears. She apologized. ''Sorry about that.''

Caboose accepted the apology. ''It's Okay. I never stay mad at people. Unless you steal my cookies. There would be no forgiveness.''

The girl laughed. ''My name's Velvet.''

''My name is Caboose. It is nice to meet you.''

''Well I have to get going. But we should talk sometime.'' The girl left the dining room waving goodbye to a potential friend.

''How does she have bunny ears?'' Caboose asked Team RWBY.

''Have you never heard of a Faunus?'' Blake asked Caboose.

(Hey look at that Caboose has made a new friend. This chapter is just here to show what Caboose's school life is going to be like. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I'm going to be away for a few days, so I might not even have time to write.


	4. Mantis

**And here we are. We're now entering into Volume Three of RWBY. It's basically going to be Volume three but Caboose is there. Which is obviously going to make it way cooler. It's been a few days since the last chapter. Meaning Caboose has had much more time to adapt to Beacon. **

**Vytal Festival.**

Ruby was currently in the middle of explaining all of the festivities of the festival to Caboose.

''And there are dances, parades, and if you ask me the best part is the combat tournament! I can't wait for it!''

''What's a Combat tournament?'' Caboose asked, never hearing the term before.

Weiss answered. ''In simple terms. It's a competition where people have to fight each other. Whoever wins the round moves on to the next. Pretty simple.''

Caboose thought the idea was kind of cool. ''Can I fight in the tournament? My friends always tell me how strong I am. It is because I drink so much milk.'' Caboose asked.

Yang responded. ''I think it's best if you just watch the fighting. Not participating in them. You've only been here a few days after all.''

''OK.'' Caboose responded, then took a better look around the festival. ''This place is so cool! What am I supposed to do?''

Yang answered. ''The four of us are going to go catch up with some of our friends. Seeing as you're still new here, why don't you go talk to new people? Try and make some more friends?''

And just like that, Caboose wen't off on his own to explore the festival. But not before waving goodbye.

Caboose then went on a killing spree. (Only killing is replaced with saying ''Hello'' to everyone he sees.)

He got more strange looks for the unfamiliar Armour he was wearing, only now he was used to it happening.

After greeting about twenty more people. Caboose found a familiar face. The only person who didn't seemed bothered by him, Besides Team RWBY. (Excluding Weiss.)

''Bunny Girl!'' He greeted Velvet. Velvet responded. ''I won't consider that discrimination for the sole reason you're not from here. By the way my name's Velvet. You already forgot my name?''

Caboose said. ''Oh right, sorry. I sometimes have a hard time remembering people. It will not happen again, I promise.''

Velvet smiled. ''Yeah, Weiss said you don't have the greatest memory when it comes to people.''

Caboose asked. ''Who's Weiss?''

Velvet let out a long laugh. ''Ruby also said you were funny. By the way, where are they?''

''Oh, they said something about meeting their friends, or something like that.''

''Ah, they're probably talking about Jaune and Pyrrha. Those guys are inseparable. You have any plans of your own?''

''I was told to make new friends. Luckily for me I've very good at that. What are you doing right now?''

''Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?''

''OK.'' Caboose took Velvet's camera and began to look through the photos. Caboose found them to be quite nice.

''These are pretty good pictures. I haven't seen cameras like these in a very long time. My father has one, I think.''

Velvet took her camera back. ''Thanks for looking over them. Hey, in a few hours can you meet me back here? I wanna show you something.''

''I love surprises! I will see you soon, friend.'' Caboose wen't off to explore more of the festival.

**UNSC. Transport Weapons ship.**

Two Security personal stood on an observation deck. One of the men having a very serious question for the other.

''You ever wonder why we're here?'' He asked his friend.

''We're here because this vessel is transporting Weapons that could wipe out an entire army. A lot of people would like to take those weapons without asking for permission first.

It's our job to make sure no one steals anything and goes on a mass murder spree. That's why we're here.''

''Hmm? No I meant like do you think we're a product of a cosmic coincidence? Or do you think that there's a God watching over us? With a plan or something.''

''Oh, that why are we here question. Sorry man that's way to deep for me to get into. Anyway, did you here about what happened to Chief?''

''Who?''

''What?! What do you mean who? Master Chief. You know the guy who saved the human race at least three times, who destroyed the Flood!''

''Alright, alright. I just forgot about him is all. He's not as much of a legend as he once was, you know?''

For his comment about Master Chief, the guard found himself being pushed against a wall. The two then found themselves in a fistfight. Cursing at each other as they exchanged punches.

The pathetic fighting was put to a stop when the Captain pulled the two apart.

The Captain shouted. Could you two not start shit for one second! Next time I see fighting I will consider it mutiny, Understood!''

Both men nodded.

Another man then climbed onto the observation deck. He had some Bad news.

''Captain, we've lost some Cargo!''

''What?!'' The Captain asked. ''How is that even possible?''

''I don't know sir. I just know we won't be getting it back anytime soon.''

''Well break the news to me. What did we lose? It better have not been any of our tanks.''

''No Sir. We lost one of out **Mantis**. Sorry I have to report that Sir.''


	5. New friend Part 1

**Sorry I know it's been awhile, I'm just gonna say the truth, I have depression. I've been trying to spend a lot more time with my family, I appreciate those of you who stick with me. This Half chapter is to mainly just show that I'm not gone forever. **

**We're now in volume three where both team RWBY and JNPR are actually fighting in the tournament.**

It had been at least a day since the first day of the Vytal Festival. Caboose took the time to introduce himself to more of the students of Beacon Academy.

With the help of Ruby, he was able to make himself a weapon. It was a copy of the Assault Rifle he was given back at Blood Gulch. And surprisingly to the entirety of team RWBY, caboose made a Golf club.

''That's an odd choice for a weapon.'' Yang said to Caboose.

Weiss agreed. ''Where did you get the idea for that?''

Caboose responded. ''I don't know. Sometimes these awesome ideas, just get into my head. I have at least seven right now!''

Ruby giggled. ''How about we listen to some of them later? We have a tournament to fight in.''

Blake said. ''She's right. It starts in about an hour. Caboose you want to come watch the fighting?''

''No, I'm fine. Watching people hit each other and shoot each other and yell at each other is a little boring to me since it happens to me everyday.''

Ruby responded. ''Then what will you do all day?''

''Oh, you know. I'll just walk around. Nothing out of the ordinary will happen to me. It never does.''

Weiss said. ''Seeing as you traveled to a completely different planet, I find that hard to believe.''

Yang added. ''Just try not to get into any trouble. Oh, and don't leave the Festival no matter the circumstances. You still haven't explored the entirety of Beacon, and it would be pretty bad if you got lost.''

''OK. I will stay here. Right here. Until you four return. I will not move at all, whatsoever.''

Yang whispered to the others. ''Something tells me he's not going to stay there.''

But, seeing as they were running short on time, Team RWBY left for the tournament. Leaving Caboose by himself.

Caboose said to himself. ''I don't know why, but I have the feeling I have to leave this spot. I will leave it right now!''

**Yeah I know this was pretty short. What sucks even more is it will also be awhile until the next part. Really sorry guys.**


	6. Update

CliffySilver66: I wanted to say thanks for the advice. If I would've kept uploading as I was, the story would've turned a bad direction. I thank you for leaving the comment, always nice to get advice.

As for the rest of you, thank you for waiting. This isn't me saying I'm immediately coming back. But It's me saying I'm better now.


End file.
